Aspects of physical locations, such as business establishments, may be determined from Internet documents that are related to the physical locations and/or explicit input of individuals that are related to the physical locations. For example, a webpage related to a business may be analyzed to identify a category of the business, a location of the business, etc. As another example, reviews submitted by users related to a business may be analyzed to determine an overall rating of the business. As yet another example, an owner of the business or another user may manually input information to a service that maintains business information to have the business information reflected by the service. For instance, an owner may enter the address, operating hours, webpage, and other information related to the business. However, reliance solely on such aspects may have one or more drawbacks. For example, such aspects may not be available for many physical locations, may contain significant bias, may be outdated, may not be based on reliable data, and/or may not include certain unique aspects.